The Battle for the Rose's Heart
by SparkTheHedgehog2012
Summary: Amy has a crush on Sonic... But she feels alone as he is never with her... But, what happens when Shadow gets into the picture? Well... a fight over something as delicate as glass. Rated T for mild violence, romantic scenes and swearing. ShadAmy, with a little SilvAze and some other things, like OC x OC.
1. Crimson Red & Jade Green

**Heeeeeelllllooooooooo, aaaaaaaallllllll!**

I'm hugely sorry to everyone! I haven't had any time to write for AGES, with school things popping up all the time and a relationship with a girl at school who discarded me like a used tissue... but, I'm backon my Spring break, so I have more time to write stories!  
I've lost track of Deadly Influence right now, and I don't know when I might be writing again, so... new story, I suppose!

I have ALL the OCs I need from my closer Fanfic friends, so if you are reading this story as my first piece of work, don't request that I do it. This, also, is a SHADAMY story! That means no SonAmy-only fans belong here, OK?

Apart from that, enjoy my first piece of work for seventeen eternities!

* * *

**Chapter One- Crimson Red & Jade Green**

A lovely, quiet city in the early morning. Gentle wind... Clear roads... Peace.  
From inside a beautiful little house nestled among the trees in its own garden surrounding all but its front, a gentle little snoring, combined with an adorable purring was heard. Through the closed pink curtains, a little bedroom with red walls was in slumber... the only light that was getting in was a dim beam that trickled in through the thin gap between the curtains. A pretty little pink hedgehog was on the bed, curled up on top of the covers, dressed in a thin, red night dress. She was, of course, Amy Rose; the neighbourhood sweetie who loved the butterflies and warm days of summer, but nothing more than her idol, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog had gifted her a gleaming emerald of yellow the previous week and left in a hurry for an important mission with his two close friends, whom Amy also knew well. She loved the emerald; it was on a little stand on her dresser, and every time she looked at it, she thought of her knight in shining armor.

Well, perhaps she was pulling her crush on him too far. She had only just realised how much he disliked her lately. He kept running from her whenever she tried to just give him a hug, or even just ask him if he wanted to go get a coffee or something. She had also been thinking about shifting to other boys for both that reason and the fact that he seemed to be a little more interested in Sally Acorn more than her, but no boys she had ever met- apart from him, of course- seemed like really... _nice _guys. That's all Amy wanted, really, just a nice guy that would hug her and cherish her and make her feel special. She loved the sensitive kind.

Her eyelids fluttered open like butterflies landing on primrose flowers and she sat up a little, yawning cutely. After taking a few moments to rub her eyes, she got up and walked over to her dresser, sitting down and starting to brush her hair. As she did so, she stared into the emerald and let her mind awaken from a good night's sleep.  
By the time it had done so, she was finished with her hair. It was brushed down to the middle of her back and she had put a little red bow on it above her right ear, and as she stood up and walked to her bathroom she placed her hairbrush back on the dresser. She went to the toilet and brushed her teeth, then glanced at the clock as she went downstairs to get breakfast. 8:27 AM. Her guest was coming round in about an hour. Amy sat at her kitchen table and watched the news on the TV in her kitchen as she ate her cereal.

She had her attention focused on eating when something the reporter mentioned made her head jerk up and the pancake piece on her fork drop off and fall back onto her plate.  
"... Mobius hero Sonic the Hedgehog was spotted locked in combat with a mysterious black hedgehog alongside his friends who have chose to maintain secret identities yesterday." She said, "The 'Blue Blur' and his combatant were last seen stuck in a fierce battle earlier this morning headed towards Station Square residential area. It is advised that all residents stay indoors..." Her voice trailed off as Amy left the room and hastily dialled a number into her cellphone.  
"Hello?" She asked to the other end frantically.  
"Heya, Amy! How are you, dear?" The voice on the other end sounded a little lower than her's but no less sweet. Amy knew she didn't have time for small talk.  
"Listen, now's not the time! Have you seen the News?"  
"Oh, yes!" Came the voice on the other line. "Isn't it so exciting? I've never seen Sonic fighting before!"  
"Listen, Savvy!" Amy butted in, "I need you to come over here right now! I-I'm terrified!"  
Savvy's voice turned compassionate, "Oh sweetie, I'll be right over, OK?" She hung up and Amy sat on the couch, trying to pull herself together.

Three minutes later, the doorbell rang and Amy quickly opened it. A slightly taller pink hedgehog stood there, her quills brushed neatly down to waist length and her eyes a gleaming pair of aqua blue gems. She had a black top on, some denim trousers, black boots and black gloves and was holding a tub-shaped thing under one arm. Amy let her in and she went and sat in the lounge. Amy joined her after shutting the door.  
"I'm so glad you came, Savv. Gee, sometimes you're like an older sister to me." Amy said, making the other pink hedgehog smile.  
"I brought you something, Ames!" Savvy handed her a tub of strawberry ice-cream, the best thing for her when she was feeling down. Strawberry was her favourite flavour, after all.  
"Aw, thanks!" Amy took the tub and got two spoons. She opened it and they began to eat it together.  
"So, I take it you saw the News?"  
Amy nodded, "I'm really worried about Sonic... I hate it when he gets into stuff like this..."  
"Trust me, lil' sis, Sonic is more than capable of holding is own. Don't let your crush on him cloud that fact."  
Amy went a deep red. "C-Crush? No, I just- Um..."  
"We all know, silly," Savvy said with a chuckle, "It's not like you are any good at hiding it."  
"I- well, I guess you're right." She said in response, "But I still worry for him."  
"I guess that's fine."

They kept eating their ice-cream for a few minutes in silence, when suddenly Amy spoke.  
"Do... you have any crushes?"  
"... Not really. Why?" Savvy responded.  
"Well, I just... you know, most people do."  
"Eh, I don't particularly care much for a relationship. I'm too busy for anything like that."  
Amy giggled and then flicked the TV on with the remote to catch up with the News report. She watched how ruthlessly Sonic and the black hedgehog fought for what seemed like hours, until Savvy suddenly spoke up.  
"Wait, is that your HOUSE in the background?!"  
"Holy sh-" Amy was interrupted by the sound of a yell and smashing concrete outside. She ran out the door with Savvy close behind and saw a crater in the road, with a black hedgehog buried in the center. Sonic landed from a flying kick in front of it and looked down on him, almost condescendingly. Amy approached them.

On closer inspection, the blue hedgehog had no injuries at all. He was fine, if not a little winded, and showed no limps or anything. The black hedgehog in the crater, however, was a wreck; his black fur was stained almost all over with blood, one of his legs was visibly broken and was at an impossible angle, there was a huge amount of blood pouring from his head and- most worringly- there was a visible hole just to the bottom-left of his heart that almost went right through his body. His breathing was faint and faltered, and his eyes where closed, a few tears had built up in between the closed eyelids. Amy felt queasy just looking at what Sonic had reduced him to.

Speaking of Sonic, he hadn't seen her and dashed off to find his friends from earlier, leaving the body of the black hedgehog helpless in the crater. Amy, with Savvy's help, dragged him out and lay him on the road alongside it to try to help him in some way. She shook him a little and started to get distressed, but then his eyes opened a tiny bit, just enough for him to look through.

Crimson Red met Jade Green.

* * *

And that's all, folks! It feels good to be writing again!  
Until Chapter 2, please tell me what you think with a review.

Spark, away!


	2. The Boy of Darkness and Blood

**Hello, everybody!**  
So, Chapter 1 seemed to be alright to you guys, so heeeeeeeeeeere is Chapter 2!  
Man, I missed writing like this for you guys. I shouldn't have stopped for so long.  
Anyway, onwards with Chapter 2! Just as a recap, last time Amy found Sh- I mean, A MYSTERIOUS BLACK HEDGEHOG *cough, cough*- being beaten up by Sonic. That was it in a nutshell. Oh yeah, uh...

Onwards with Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Boy of Darkness and Blood**

Amy sat at the end of her red bed, staring at its occupant, as Savvy sat at her dresser texting on her phone. The last seven minutes or so had been complete silence.

She couldn't help but stare. She didn't like admitting it, but her injured guest was very well built; he had visible abs and a decent amount of muscles on his arms and legs. His face seemed calm and mature, and despite the fact he was sleeping, there seemed to be some unseen activity going on around him. Amy thought she must be going mad, but she quickly pushed the thought aside when she saw the boy roll a little. As he did so, he appeared to be purring. Amy had never heard a boy purr before; and it must have made her blush, because she felt heat creeping up on her cheeks. Not wanting to admit to this, she switched her room's fan on- it _was _a very hot summer this year- and lay on the bed this time, taking in the refreshingly cool air she was recieving.

Suddenly, she felt movement in the bedsheets and sat up.  
"Ugh... Ngh..." The boy said, trying to sit up a little. "H-Holy s... Wha...?"  
"U-Um... Hello." Amy stuttered, seeing how his eyes pierced into her heart for the second time. The air from the fan had stirred him enough to wake him up.  
"H-H-Hello t-there..." He said, seemingly having trouble talking. Upon sitting up, Amy could see the large bandage wrapped around his upper chest and how much blood was on it, and how many smaller bandages were wrapped all around his arms, and the on on an angle on his head. He looked very beat up.  
"Um... My name is Amy. Amy Rose." She said, introducing herself. "Y-You're in my house because you suffered a few injuries."  
"I-Injuries...?" He looked down and saw the bandages all over his body and his eyes widened. He looked up, looking very angry. "D-Did you put these on me?"  
Amy was scared of him and managed to stutter out a few words, "U-Uh, m-me..."  
"Well then, Amy... Thank you so much." He said, seemingly pleased with what she did. "And... your friend? Can I ask her name?"  
Savvy turned around and smiled. "Savvy... my name is Savvy. And what about you? Don't you think Amy should at least know the name of the handsome boy she patched up..."  
Shadow took a while, considering his answer. "Well... I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Amy sat with her coffee at the kitchen table and looked at the clock. 01:00 PM, and Savvy was originally supposed to come at 9:30 AM. She had just left. Amy couldn't help but wonder why, but she figured it'd be rude to ask. Amy just sat, sipping her coffee, and wondering about the mysterious boy upstairs. Speaking of him... she decided that she'd go check on him.

When she opened the door to her room, he had been reading a book he found. Upon seeing her enter, Shadow put it to one side and looked at her. She felt her mind cloud and her thoughts from earlier leave her... despite how cold his eyes seemed at the first, there was something lovingly cosy and warm about them that made her heart turn to goo. She only realised she had been staring at him for a few minutes when he cleared his throught, snapping her out of her daze. She blushed and looked away a little, smiling too herself.  
His voice wasn't that bad, either.

_Meanwhile, at Mobius Station..._  
"Sonic! Did you get him? We lost you after we passed the salon..."  
The blue hedgehog walked towards his two friends, the crowds of Mobius station standing around them in a large circle, with them in the center.  
"Yes." The blue hedgehog said, "You can go ahead and tell him. Shadow isn't an enemy of Mobius anymore."  
"Good." A yellow hedgehog responded. His quills were spiked out and he was wearing combat gear, and there seemed to be a small electric charge travelling along the seams in his shirt.  
"Yeah, now we can feel good about ourselves... We've protected Mobius from one more criminal." Was the comment from the Wolf, a remarkable black and dark blue colour, with extensions in her hair and a long, bushy tail that flicked and moved every now and then, as if it was it's own creature.  
"I still feel that the faker deserved it for other reasons. I mean, whatever would he do if he knew Amy was alive? She'd be in HUGE danger." Sonic said to himself. The hedgehog didn't hear, but no sound escapes a wolf's sensitive ears.  
"Oh, just TELL HER, already! She'll move on if you don't open your trap SOON!" The wolf said all of a sudden, making the crowds stop chatting excitedly, "... What?! WHAT?!"  
"Look, I..." Sonic blushed. "I'm leaving... There are too many people here. I want to go back home."  
"I agree, man. I need some rest, that guy just ran all the way here." The yellow hedgehog responded. Sonic left the station in a blur of blue, almost knocking some people over. The other two were about to leave when they spotted a few News reporters approaching them.  
"_WE'RE STILL NOT TELLING YOU OUR NAMES!_" They yelled in sync, and then they both departed; the wolf disappearing in a flash of black mist, and the hedgehog flying out in a hurricane of electricity.

"... and so the valiant efforts of our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, has led to yet another criminal to be eliminated from our beautiful streets. Police are currently unable to find the criminal, but have dispatched search parties to find any signs of a body.  
Sonic himself was last seen in Mobius Station, conversing with 'sidekicks', so to speak, but disappeared before film crews could get close enough to ask any questions about the events. In other news..."  
Amy switched off the TV, then picked up her cellphone and started to dial the number.

* * *

So, good? Bad? I'm not sure. Tell me. Tell me, please. I'll give you a cookie. No? Two cookies?

Look, just R&R if you liked it, and stick around for Chapter 3!

What number could Amy be dialling...?


	3. How It All Started

**Sooooooooooo, I am writing some more!**

Twilight seems a little crazed as to see what happens next, so I decided to be mean and make her wait! However, this chapter DOES tell us a little about why Sonic beat up Shadow in the first place...

* * *

**Chapter 3- How It All Started**

_Keep walking. Just keep walking..._

I stumble through the crowds of the shopping mall, trying not to hit anyone. Surprisingly, I can't see my pursuers... Have I lost them?

I stop and hide behind a white pillar, pressing myself against it so I go as flat as possible. No... There they are. They're walking calmly through the crowds, scanning the area, though I don't think they can see me. I sigh quietly, to elude the sharp ears of that bastard hedgehog, and make my way around the pillar to stay out of their periphiral vision.

_Shit... Okay, stay calm... They can't see you... Wait... The yellow one... Shit. I think he just caught a glimpse of my arm. They're coming this way..._

_OK, three... two... one... GO!_

I leap out from cover, much to the shock of the crowds. My legs turn into a black blur as I jump with all my might, smashing through the main window of the huge mall, landing in the car park and running some more. The yellow hedgehog behind me jumped through the broken window, the black wolf flashed through the roof and is now using some kind of magic to hover over me a few feet back, and the grounded faker ran through the open doors below the window. I keep running as fast as I possibly can, twisting through the cars and trolley stations until I leap off the car park top floor and out onto the road.

_Slow down already, Faker! We both know I am faster at accelerating than you!_

From behind me I can hear him panting for breath and I know he's getting tired of running. The wolf girl is trying to hit me with some weird magic but I can easily dodge it; and then she has pulled back all of a sudden, skidded to a halt with that yellow hedgehog. They must be out of gas. But Faker is still here. Still running along behind me, eating my dust.

_Is that...? Yes! I can get a train! I can get a train and flee to another country!_

I pull into Mobius Station and shoot through the crowds in a shallow loop, but the Faker seems to catch my trail of thought and slide tackles me to the ground. I get up and keep running, refusing to attack, but I suddenly feel a huge weight on my back and I tumble to the ground. He has pinned me.

"Get off of me, you asshole!" I yell, as he attempts to bind my hands, "Or I'll remove my gauntlets!"  
He certainly seems to hesitate at this, as he knows what happens when I remove the rings around my wrists, but he continues and I am suddenly forced to snap the rope and kick him in the stomach, only to get up and start running again. But now he is chasing, as much as he is attacking; every few steps I feel a painful blast of energy to a varying area of my body, and he is using his emerald to attack me.

_That spoilt ASSHOLE! He is using the power of the Chaos emeralds to hurt the innocent?!_

I have no idea why I am being chased in the first place, but I don't feel like stopping to find out. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted as my leg is hit with another blast of energy, and I tumble to the floor. I turn and speak, in an attempt to reason any manner of peace with him, but this just leaves my chest open to an attack from the Chaos emerald. The pain is unbearable; it feels like a red-hot poker searing into my flesh, and I'm starting to get dizzy from some kind of accident involving my head.

I get up and helplessly run, much slower than before, into the neighbourhood areas; but all of a sudden my tail feels like it's being ripped off as he grabs it, lifts me high into the air and launches me back down at the ground. Everything went black for a few seconds, but I manage to open my eyes a little and I can see a pair of sparkling jade eyes looking into them. They sure are beautiful. But the feeling doesn't last and I lose consciousness.

_And all this just because of one small action for the greater good of someone else._

* * *

How do ya like THAT?!  
Anyway, I know this chapter was a little shorter, but don't fret! I didn't have as much time to write today, anyway. I promise something will happen soon!  
Until then, though, just R&R!


	4. A Confused Rose

Chapters 1, 2 and 3 are doing pretty well, so here comes Chapter 4! As promised, longer.  
Ducks! :3

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Confused Rose**

Amy dialled the number slowly, trying to decide if this was the right way to go about things or not, but brought herself to press the little green button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.  
"Sonic? Sonic baby, it's me..."  
"Oh, hey Amy. Are you OK?" He responded after a lighthearted sigh.  
"No! I saw what happened on TV, I know what you did to that poor boy!"  
Sonic sounded confused. "'Poor boy'? Do you even know what he did?"  
"What? He did what?"  
"He was a member of the group that performed the biggest jewel theft of this age."  
"... Really?" Amy was offended Shadow hadn't mentioned this. "Why... What...?"  
"The stole the Warrior's Soul, a very large gem that was in display at a museum in southwest Mobius, and handed it down for $780,000. As you can imagine, that's a lotta dough." Sonic explained.  
"So... He is a theif?" Amy said angrily.  
"Yes. He deserved what he got..."  
Amy's anger heightened. "WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES?!"  
Silence from Sonic's side. Amy calmed down a little,  
"Listen, Sonic... Just be round my house tomorrow. You have a lot of explaining to do." And with that, she hung up. Amy was about to put the phone down when she had a brainwave and dialled another number.

"Savvy here, who is this?" Came the responding voice.  
"Hey Savv, it's Amy."  
"Oh, Amy! Nice to hear from you! How is he doing?"  
"Shadow's fine, sleeping like a puppy. So, um... Can I ask you something?"  
"Fire away," Savvy said calmly, "I can answer a lot more than you think."  
"Um, what do you know about the Warrior's Soul incident?"  
"Oh, that? All I know is that four people teamed up to steal some big jewel and a month later they were rolling in cash..."  
"Do you know who the people were?"  
"I recognised two. One was Scourge," Amy flinched at his name as Savvy spoke, "And one was Rouge the Bat. But I read they all had a specific reason for doing it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, Rouge did it so she could pay her rent safely and Scourge did it to keep his family safe. I don't know about the other two."  
"Um, okay, thanks. That's more helpful than it sounds."  
"Do you want me to come over?" Savvy asked caringly.  
"Um, sure!"

Ten minutes later, Savvy and Amy were sitting in her room on the bed, having moved Shadow to the sofa across the room. He was sleeping softly and seemed to be smiling a little; strange for Amy as she had never seen him smile before. Savvy giggled when she realised that Amy was staring into Shadow's face and tapped her head to snap her out of it. Amy jumped a little and blushed, getting up to go into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas while Savvy did the same in her room. By the time they were both in bed, it was dark outside and starting to spit with rain.

"Savvy... I can't sleep..." Amy said after a while to Savvy, who was on the other side of the bed.  
"Me neither, little sis..."  
"I can't stop thinking about him. Both of them..."  
"Who?" Savvy asked.  
"Sonic and Shadow. They'll have to make up for their disagreements tomorrow."  
"I agree, Ames. They need to sit down and talk."  
"I'll need your help if they get in a fight."  
"Amy, I beat Sonic in a fight last week and I'm younger than him by a year. Trust me, it'll be easy."  
"And Shadow?"  
"You handle him. He may not look it, but he's much more gentle and caring than he comes across. He would be a real catch if you two got together..."  
"What?! No way! He's just a guy I took into my house to patch some injuries!"  
Savvy grinned at Amy. "Really? You don't see _anything _in him at all?"  
A few moments of silence passed, then Amy spoke.  
"M-Maybe... There is a little something..."  
"I knew it... You're sweet on him..." Savvy smiled.  
"M-Maybe so! But that isn't a bad thing!"  
"No, of course not! I'm happy for you, but you must realise..."  
"Realise what?"  
"If you go with him, Sonic hates you. If you go with Sonic, Shadow leaves forever, because he has no reason to stay."  
Amy paused. That was quite a predicament.  
"I guess... I just need them both to talk tomorrow. For now, we should try and sleep."  
"Indeed. G'night, lil' sis."

From over on the sofa, a light purring was heard from the black hedgehog.

* * *

I don't actually know if that was short or long, but oh well! Please R&R!


End file.
